


It's Possible to be Sad in a Bright Pink Hoodie

by Leafpool101



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Hamilton References, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Panties, Parties, References to Depression, Sad, Trevor is sad, i guess, shauna is a mood, tierno's a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafpool101/pseuds/Leafpool101
Summary: And that night, I soon realized, that it's possible to be sad in a bright pink hoodie and panties.~*~Trevor agrees to go to a party with Shauna, but sees something he wasn't supposed to see.





	It's Possible to be Sad in a Bright Pink Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys and here's a random Pokemon one shot I wrote at 12 in the morning.
> 
> (Just an FYI, words in italics means it's a flashback. Also, the story is written in Trevor's POV, if you couldn't tell.)
> 
> Enjoy de oneshot.

I sat on my bedroom floor, staring out the window. It was night. The only thing I was wearing was a bright pink hoodie and panties. I didn’t even care that what I was wearing was pretty lewd, I was comfy. I guess “not caring” seemed unlike me, but right now, “not caring” seemed like the easiest thing for me.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

I regret ever going to that party.

 

~*~

 

_ “Come on, Trevs, it’ll be fun!” Shauna whined, “Serena’s not going because she got the flu, so I need a date to go with!” I ignored the peppy girl, and continued to type out my essay for biology. _

 

_ “Ask Tierno to go with you,” I mumbled, “I’m busy.” Shauna huffed, then walked over and closed my laptop. _

 

_ “H-Hey!” I exclaimed. Shauna pouted, staring down at me. _

 

_ “Tierno said he didn’t want to go and Calem is spending time with his younger siblings,” Shauna said, narrowing her eyes, “You’re the only friend who isn’t doing anything important. Please come with me to Miette’s party!” _

 

_ “Fine!” I groaned, “But you have to pay me back sometime!” _

 

_ “Deal!~” Shauna squealed. _

 

~*~

 

I hugged my knees close to my chest. Why did I even agree to go with her? I could be writing a biology essay right now. I would have rathered been writing a biology essay than sitting here and being sad.

 

My sister always told me to never expect anything from anyone. Sure, it’s sad, tragic, and overall pretty negative thinking. That’s probably why I never listened to her. Though my depression made it hard, I always tried to look on the bright side of life, and...Tierno was the bright side of my life. I felt hot tears start to roll down my cheeks. I buried my face into my hands.

 

I should’ve listened to my sister.

 

He will never be satisfied.

 

~*~

 

_ I laughed as I watched Shauna was dancing like a maniac on the dance floor. I decided not to dance, since I was probably too shy to anyways. Bright lights were flashing everywhere and loud music was blasting through speakers. Shauna giggled, then turned to me. _

 

_ “Come on, Trevs,” Shauna exclaimed, “Dance with me!!” I shook my head, smiling. _

 

_ “No thank you,” I said, “I’ll just stand on the sidelines and watch you have multiple seizures on the dance floor.” Shauna threw her head back, and laughed loudly. _

 

_ “Well then, at least you should have a drink!~” Shauna said, grinning widely. _

 

_ “Again, no thanks,” I chuckled, “Someone’s gotta drag your drunk ass back to the dorms.” Shauna laughed loudly, again, then ran off to go find Miette and dance with her. _

 

_ I smiled, then looked up at the ceiling. Usually, I refuse to go to any parties with Shauna, since she’s extremely irresponsible, but this is actually pretty fun! I can’t believe she actually managed to convince me to go to a party, and then a turn out to have fun. I giggled slightly to myself, then my eyes scanned the room, when I noticed two familiar faces near the back corner… _

 

~*~

 

I stood up and walked to my desk. I kept all the letters that Tierno had sent to me. Ever since we had a dorm change, and we were separated on opposite sides of the campus, we started writing letters to each other. Yes, we know text and email exist, but we just thought it would be fun to do it the old fashioned way. 

 

I grabbed one of the letters and stared down at it. My tears hit the paper as I read over it. It’s all lies.

 

Tierno…

 

Do you know what Shauna said when I told her what I saw?...

 

I remember the flare of anger and betrayal in Shauna’s bright green eyes. She was screaming. Mostly because she was drunk, but also because she was furious. It kept all my strength to keep her from walking over to you and punching you in the face. 

 

~*~

 

_ “S-Shauna!” I exclaimed, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around, so she could look at me, “I-I saw...T-Tierno and Calem… ….. T-They’re here…. T-They…” _

 

_ “Really?~” Shauna slurred, “I didn't even notice them! They should come join the party!~” She started to fall backwards, but I grabbed her shoulders before she could fall. _

 

_ “S-Shauna…!” I exclaimed, tears starting to build in the corners of my eyes, “...T-Tierno...C-Calem…. …. I-I saw them….m-making out…” Shauna froze, her eyes widening. She grabbed my shoulders. _

 

_ “What!?” Shauna exclaimed, “Trevor, where did you see them!? I wanna punch Tierno in the face! That pig!” I grabbed Shauna’s arms before she could storm off to find them. I didn’t want to make things worse. _

 

_ “S-Shauna… please!” I wailed, “I-I just… …. I-I just wanna go…” Shauna sighed, then nodded. We said goodbye to Miette, then made our way out of Miette’s dorm, where the party was held. As soon as we left the dorm, Shauna pulled my into a tight hug. _

 

_ “Trevs, I am so sorry this happened to you,” Shauna mumbled. I whimpered, then hugged her back, sobbing into her shoulder. _

 

~*~

 

I walked over to the burning fire place, holding one of Tierno’s letters.I stared down at the letter, then looked over at the fire. I wiped my tears away.

 

Tierno…

 

I will re-read all your letters...

 

...but I will watch them burn.

 

I ripped the letter in half then threw it into the fire. I repeated the motion with several other letters, crying as I did so. He forfeited the right to send my letters. He forfeited the right to have me in bed. He forfeited all rights to my heart. The fire burned brightly with every letter thrown into it. 

 

Sure, maybe they were drunk. Maybe he didn’t mean it. Maybe I just saw the situation wrong. But I don’t care. I don’t care. Every single, “I love you”, was a lie. Every single, “I care about you”, was a lie. Every single, “You’re mine”, was a lie.

 

~*~

 

_“Trevor… if you had to live in one movie universe, which one would it be?” Tierno asked._ _We were lying in bed, snuggled up next to each other. Tierno was lazily running his fingers through my hair, while I was cuddled up close to his chest._

 

_ “That’s a random question,” I said, giggling slightly, “Why?” Tierno shrugged. _

 

_ “‘Dunno,” He said, “I just can’t sleep.” I smiled.  _

 

_ “I can’t either,” I said, “So… if I had to pick, it would probably be Harry Potter.” Tierno nodded. _

 

_ “Best girl in Harry Potter, go,” Tierno said. We were obviously going to be at this for a while. I was okay with it though, since I struggle to sleep.  _

 

_ “Obviously Hermione,” I decided. _

 

_ “Aw, come on,” Tierno frowned, “Luna Lovegood’s the obvious badass.” I laughed. _

 

_ “Tierno, I’m not going to argue with you over Harry Potter characters,” I grinned. Tierno laughed, as well, then wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer to his chest. _

 

_ “I love you,” Tierno chuckled, gently kissing my forehead. _

 

_ “I love you too,” I said, smiling sweetly. _

 

~*~

 

I turned off the fire, and fell down to my knees. I buried my face into my hands, and started to sob, violently. I gently grabbed the remainders of one of the burnt and torn letters. I still could make out some of the words. Tierno would try to write to me every day. I smiled, sadly, at the memories. From the moment I saw him, I instantly fell in love. I guess I kinda always knew I was gay, but I guess Tierno was my first crush. Although, I still hated Tierno…

 

I still love him.

 

Is it okay to feel this way?

 

And that night, I soon realized, that it’s possible to be sad in a bright pink hoodie and panties.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play a game; every time you see a Hamilton reference, take a shot. Tell me how drunk you get.
> 
> Also, do you guys want to see more one shots while I'm writing Alpha World? Tell me in the comments and thanks for reading!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
